A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Rush of Ninja Wisdom in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Ash Ketchum: All right, Froakie, way to go! (Froakie throws frubbles on the cliff) Ash Ketchum: I want you to face the rock and use bubble! (Froakie fires Bubble on the rock) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Now use Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Yes! Emerl: Awesome job! Tai Kamiya: Excellent, Agumon! You're the mon! Agumon: Thanks. Sanpei: (Off-screen) You still have much work to do. Tai Kamiya: Who's there? (They look everywhere to hear the voice is coming from until Froakie sense it and uses Frubbles and hit the tree) Sanpei: So you found us, eh. (The camouflage disguise is removed reveal to be a ninja along with Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Ping-Pong and Dojo) Bonnie: Wow! A ninja! Rainbow Dash: (Gasp) Zoe Orimoto: Whoa! Sanpei: Now, Ninja leaf shroud! (They disappeared) Ash & Tai: They're gone! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! Narrator: On route to Cyllage City, where Ash attends to challenge his second Kalos region gym. Our heroes have encountered a mysterious ninja and five strangers. Ash Ketchum: Where could they have gone? (Suddenly the bush moves as Froakie releases the frubbles) Agumon: Pepper Breath! Sanpei: (Off-screen) Use you're frubbles! (Another Frubble pops out of the bushes and hits Froakie's frubbles and Agumon's Pepper Breath) Ash Ketchum: Good, Froakie! Tai Kamiya: Nice job, Agumon! Ash Ketchum: Let's go! (They run to the bushes and then stop to hear something moved in the pile of leafs) Flain: Whoa! Who moved?! (Froakie releases another Frubble and then a Frogadier pops out and lands on the tree) Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokémon? (He brings out his Pokédex and analyzes Frogadier) Ash's Pokédex: Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet in one minute. Ash Ketchum: The evolved form of Froakie? Tai Kamiya: That's correct. Frogadier is the evolved form of Froakie. Agumon: I wonder what's it doing here? (Frogadier and it's trainer jumps tree to tree and then lands on the ground) Davis Motomiya: So cool! Veemon: Amazing speed! Emerl: Omi! Yoshi: Ping-Pong! Gemerl: Raimundo! Rika Nonaka: Kimiko! Applejack: Clay! Spike the Dragon: Dojo! Clay Bailey: Howdy, partners. Raimundo Pedrosa: Been a long time. Takato Matsuki: Who are you? Sanpei: I am Sanpei, a young and skillful ninja. Sora: Hi, I'm Sora. That's Donald and that's Goofy. Clemont: So you're a ninja? Serena: Incredible! Patrick: Look at that! Takuya Kanbara: A real life ninja! Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash, you've got a great partner there with Frogadier. Tai Kamiya: Hello, Sanpei. My name is- Sanpei: Tai Kamiya, if I'm not mistaken. Tai Kamiya: How do you know my name? Sanpei: Oh, yes, you're the DigiDestined and you're Digimon. I even heard you kids and you're Digital Monsters defeated the Dark Masters and save our world and the Digital World. T.K. Takaishi: That's right. Tigger: Yep, that's them. Ash Ketchum: Since you know our best friends. How about a battle with my Froakie? Guilmon: Let Ash and Froakie have a battle with you and Frogadier, please. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, that be awesome. Sanpei: I've been looking for a suitable opponent for my Frogadier to battle against but I have my doubts that your Froakie is powerful enough. Ash Ketchum: What? Will won't know until we tried, will we? Tai Kamiya: Come on, Sanpei. Let them have a battle with you. Sanpei: Alright then, I accept you're challenge. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Kay, Froakie, let's go! (Now we go to Ash and Sanpei are now in the Pokémon battle) Clemont: The one on one battle, between Ash and Sanpei the young ninja is about to begin. The battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to continue, is that understood? (Ash and Sanpei accepts) Clemont: Alright, battle begin! (The battle starts) Sanpei: You may have the first move, Ash. Ash Ketchum: I accept! Froakie use Bubble! (Froakie fires Bubble) Sanpei: Dodge, it! (Frogadier dodges the attack on lands on the tree) Serena: So fast! Ash Ketchum: Well we can move fast too! Chase Frogadier and use Pound! (Froakie jumps and activates the attack) Sanpei: Frogadier, dodge. (Frogadier dodges) Ash Ketchum: Now try it again! (Froakie uses Pound, but Frogadier keeps dodging over and over again) Ash Ketchum: Frogadier's quick! In that case, aim and use Water Pulse, let's go! (Froakie fires Water Pulse) Sanpei: Now use Smoke Screen! (Frogadier uses Smoke Screen and disappears) Kari Kamiya: Frogadier, disappeared! Mesmo: Where did it go?! Sanpei: It's a ninja stealth skill. Ash Ketchum: Froakie concentrate. Use you're instinct, Water Pulse! (Froakie conentrate and then sense Frogadier is behind the tree and fires Water Pulse, but then turns out it was only a log) Philmac: It's a Log! (Frogadier pops out of the water) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Sanpei: Now use Bubble! (Frogadier fires Bubble) Ash Ketchum: Counter with Bubble! (Froakie fires Bubble but Frogadier's Bubble pops the other bubble attack and hits Froakie) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Sanpei: Water Pulse, let's go! (Frogadier fires Water Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Now, you use Water Pulse too! (Froakie fires Water Pulse too, but the other Water Pulse attack pushes the attack and hits Froakie) Ash Ketchum: Yeah, way to go! Bonnie: Awesome! Serena: So it's Frogadier stronger because it's the evolve form of Froakie? Double-D: That's correct, Serena. Froakie does evolve into Frogadier. Tai Kamiya: Wow! Look at Frogadier go! Izzy Izumi: I know I shouldn't watch this, but I can't take my eyes off. Kari Kamiya: Get it, Froakie! That's right! Defeat Sanpei's Frogadier, go! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Ash Ketchum: Being the evolve form has nothing to do with it. We're gonna win this thing using our spirit! Now Froakie, use Water Pulse! (Froakie charges Water Pulse) Sanpei: Use Quick Attack, go! (Frogadier uses Quick Attack and quickly dodges every moves making Froakie confuse) Serena: Oh, no! Bonnie: (Feeling dizzy) I'm getting dizzy. Kari Kamiya: Oh, Bonnie. Twilight Sparkle: Be careful next time. Clemont: I've never seen that Quick Attack like this before. Rainbow Dash: (Angry) That Frogadier's speed are faster than my speed! Fluttershy: Are you jealous? Ash Ketchum: Dodge it quick! (Too late Frogadier hits Froakie and crashes into a tree) Takuya Kanbara: Froakie! Ash Ketchum: You okay? SpongeBob Squarepants: Wow! That Frogadier is pretty quick than Froakie! Pinkie Pie: I can't believe that Pokémon beated Froakie! Sanpei: This battle is over. Mordecai: Wait, what? Rigby: Over? Why? Sanpei: Because no one has ever withstood my Frogadier's Quick Attack and been able to continue battling. (Froakie struggles while it's injured and exhausted trying to get up and then pushes the DigiDestined Leaders away) Ash Ketchum: That's the spirit Froakie! We're just getting warmed up! Sanpei: Alright then, use Quick Attack one more time! (Frogadier uses Quick Attack and charges towards Froakie) Sanpei: Now ninja leaf shroud! (Sanpei uses his move and make Froakie disappeared) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Veemon: Froakie is gone! Davis Motomiya: Okay, what did you do to it? Sanpei: It was already over. (He carries Froakie in his arms) Froakie, just won't quite. (Sanpei hands Froakie to Ash) Ash Ketchum: Froakie. I hate to admit it, but we've lost. Thomas the Tank Engine: Bummer. (Ash gives Froakie a sip of water) Ash Ketchum: Here drink this. You've lost because I didn't come up witht he good strategy, I let you down, I'm sorry. Sanpei: That's exactly correct. Omi: He's right, you're Froakie is needs a lot more training. Sanpei: You completely misread the way out battle progressed and Froakie trusted it's own power far more than it should have! You're fortunate Froakie didn't take more damage than it did. Ping-Pong: You're Froakie really need to train hard, Ash. (Ash became upset) Sanpei: Here. Ash Ketchum: What's that? Sanpei: It's a remedy that's been formulated using energy root. It will replensh Froakie's energy. (Froakie taste the medicine and then it jumps in the air in craziness) Flain: What was that medicine? Kimiko Tohomiko: When a medicine is bitter you can be quite sure that it's going to work. (Sanpei and the Xiaolin Showdown characters laugh and makes Froakie mad) Tai Kamiya: Well what do you know, Froakie is better. Agumon: Well that's a relief. Matt Ishida: You should really need to take a nap. Sanpei: Well it's time for us to leave. (Before they could leave) Ash Ketchum: Hey, wait a minute! Sanpei: Something else I can do for you? Raimundo Pedrosa: Make it quick please. Ash Ketchum: Please show me how you did it? Sanpei: Did what? Ash Ketchum: In all the time I've been training, I've never seen a quick attack is amazing as the one Frogadier used in battle. So please teach my Froakie how to do like that. You want to learn how to do it, don't you? Would you help us? Tai Kamiya: Raimundo, will you please help me to train my buddy, Agumon, please? Sanpei: Alright. Raimundo Pedrosa: Okay, then. Ash Ketchum: You guys are not kidding? Sanpei: No way! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Isn't that great, Guys? Agumon: You said it! Tai Kamiya: Yeah! Let's make our friends train you hard. Sanpei: But are training methods are very straight. Ash & Tai: That's just fine with us! Ash Ketchum: Okay, Froakie? Tai Kamiya: Right, Agumon? Agumon: Yeah! Serena: Watching this such amazing stuff two trainers and Kids and their Digimon can be part of a really tough battle and then be friends once their battles over. Clemont: That's what a Pokémon battles all about. Sanpei: So you know, when I train a Pokémon, I train them hard, and I train hard along with them. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm right with ya! I'll train hard right along with Froakie! Bonnie: I want to be a ninja too! Serena: Then Bonnie, just leave it to me. (Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne dress up as ninjas) Bonnie: I'm a ninja! Tentro: It's nice! Kraw: Love the ninja uniform! Slumbo: That makes a perfect pink uniform for a female ninja. Magnifo: 'Outstanding! '''Serena: '''Awesome, Bonnie! You really look apart. '''Bonnie: '''Thanks. '''Kari Kamiya: '''That's Bonnie. (Now we go to Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne are playing ninja, while the heroes talk to Sanpei) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Okay, so what are we suppose to do? '''Sanpei: '''The important thing about quick attack is of course to be able to move quickly. And to do that, one must develop springy and flexible muscles, so the first thing we need to do is work on strengthening your spring. '''Clemont: '(His glasses shines) Hm. I'd say it's time for me to step up. You'd better prepare yourselves for this! Clemontic-Gear on! I call this my "Muscle Mass Magnifying Machine!" I thought we didn't encounter a situation precisely like this one. 'Bonnie: '''Uh, okay, so you put springs on you're shoes. '''Clemont: '''But there not normal springs. The basis of all exercises increasing the muscle strength the springs I equipped in these shoes, multiply the power of your jumping by using you're body weight in the process. Because of the added load of your body weight they strengthen your leg muscles rapidly. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, science is so amazing! '''Philmac: '''Yeah. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Let's hope your invention doesn't explode. '''Clemont: '''Allow me to show you how it works. (He makes one step and jumps all the way up in the sky) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well he really disappeared really fast no doubt. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Oh, Clemont. (Now we go to Bonnie) '''Bonnie: '(Holds the green blanket) Camouflage, stealth! (Pikachu and Dedenne looks for Bonnie, but no sign of her. Now we go to the rocks) 'Sanpei: '''Training must proceed step by step. Frogadier, please demonstrate for them our basic training method. (Frogadier jumps rock to tree over and over) '''Ash Ketchum: '''So quick! '''Sanpei: '''Alright, Froakie, do you think you can keep up with Frogadier? '''Ash Ketchum: '''There's no better time for you to give it a try. (Froakie follows Frogadier's moves step by step) '''Sanpei: '''I am always one with my Pokemon! Always! (He moves while jumping) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah! Me too! (He does the same with Sanpei) '''Bonnie: '''Me too! (She does the same with Ash and Sanpei) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Now feel the muscles, Froakie! Let's show these muscles, when he jumps rock to rock, no pain no game! Come on, let's train some more! '''Guilmon: '(Feeling tired) Okay, I think I'm about to pass out. 'Takato Matsuki: '''Don't get tired! Work those muscles! '''Flain: '''Okay doing it right now! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Come on, work those bodies! Give it everything you got, good! Keep going! Now run! '''Zorch: '''I'm going as fast as I can! (Froakie and Frogadier keeps jumping over and over) '''Sanpei: '''You're not jumping fast enough! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Keep it up, Froakie! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Work up the muscles, Agumon! '''Agumon: '''I'm trying! (Froakie jumps every rock, while Agumon is doing push-ups) '''Sanpei: '''You're still jumping too slowly! '''Ash Ketchum: '''How about this?! (They jump over and over again) '''Sanpei: '''Faster! (Froakie and Agumon yells, then Bonnie gets dizzy) '''Bonnie: '''I can't do it anymore! (She collapses but Pikachu uses the bush just in time to save her head from the fall) '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Take it easy, Bonnie. (They keep jumping over and over) '''Clemont: '''Excellent! '''Serena: '''It looks like Froakie's beginning to move just as fast as Frogadier is. '''Sanpei: '''Keep up the paste, you're getting there! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Go, Agumon! (Froakie and Frogadier keeps jumping and stops) '''Sanpei: '''That was well done, time for the next step. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Boy, this looks a lot easier on TV. Kay, shower on. (Cut to Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne swimming) '''Bonnie: '''NInja stealth spell. '''Ed: '(Swimming, while repeating) Kick my feet. '''Sanpei: '''Next we'll teach Froakie to run over water. '''Serena: '''Huh? On water? '''Double-D: '''But that's impossible, nobody can walk on water like that. '''Clemont: Double-D is right. Ash Ketchum: 'Nah, we can do it. '''Sanpei: '''Alright, Frogadier, well show you how it's done. (Frogadier runs on water and made it to the shore) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Wow! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Now that's walking on water! '''Donkey Kong: '''I can't believe it! Frogadier really ran on water! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie, now it's your turn to show them! Froakie, you can do it! (Froakie hops off and tries to run on water, but it fell underneath) '''Ash Ketchum: '(Shocked) 'Tai Kamiya: '(In Buster Moon's voice) Are you okay? (Frogadier laughs while Froakie pops out of the water and gets mad) 'Chris Kratt: '''Now that's an epic fail. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Kay, now it's my turn! (He tries to run on water, but fell underneath) '''Clemont: '''Oh, no, Ash! '''Bonnie: '''Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''No, good can't do it! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You can't run on water, dude! '''Takato Matsuki: '''I'll do it! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Wait, Takato! (Takato tries to run on water, but fell underneath. The Mixels, Donkey Kong, Eddy, Ed, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, SpongeBob, Patrick, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Emerl, Gmerl, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Thomas and Percy laughs so hard) '''Takato Matsuki: '(Shivering) Too cold. (Sneezes) '''Double-D: '''Oh, my! '''Rabbit: That's a bad idea, Takato. (Mark EVO & N.A.N.O. laughing so hard over Takato sneezing, then Philmac sees them laughing, and he was not amused) Mark EVO: 'What? '''N.A.N.O.: '(In Skips' voice) What? It was funny. See, look, Takato is okay with it. 'Takato Matsuki: '(Walks to shore, while shivering) Can somebody please pass me the towel and warm me up, before I get a cold. (Sneezes) 'Flain: '(Stops laughing) Okay, sorry. 'Aviva: '''I'll get it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Great! Now Takato is catching a cold! '''Sanpei: '''Naturally it's impossible for me as well. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Why didn't you tell me that? (Later) '''Takato Matsuki: '(Wrapped around a blanket, while shivering) Okay, now this is getting way too chilly. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Come on now, Agumon. Warm Takato up. '''Agumon: Sure thing. (He fires Pepper Breath to burn the log to create fire and warm Takato up) Takato Matsuki: Thanks. Sanpei: '''The trick to being able to run over water is to make sure you make your feet quickly. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Move you're feet quickly. Can you do that, Froakie? (Froakie works up his legs) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah! Like that go! (Froakie tries to run but falls in the water again) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie, no! (Froakie swims back to shore) '''Seismo: '''It is very difficult to run on water. '''Flurr: '''Froakie can't run on water. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Froakie is going to do it! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, try it again! (Froakie tries to run but failed and went back to shore again) '''Ash Ketchum: '''You can do it, Froakie! (Froakie try to run on water but failed again and swim back to shore) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Show them how it's done, Froakie! (Frogadier runs on water and made it to the shore, this frustrates Froakie) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Feeling frustrated? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Use all the frustation and get out there! Do it! (Froakie finally runs on water and made it to the shore) '''Ash Ketchum: '''You did it! '''Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Flurr: Nice one. Gordon: '''Excellent! (Froakie hops in victory, but Frogadier was no amused becoming jealous, this makes Froakie mad. Then we see the binoculars spying on two water type Pokemon) '''Jessie: '''That Frogadier is something else. '''Jack Spicer: '''We even heard Frogadier is the evolve form of Froakie. '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Of course we know that. '''James: '''Team Rocket's ninja, great. No, wait, Team Rocket ninja Pokémon! '''Meowth: '''We'll put together a Ninja Pokemon Posse and Froakie and Frogadier will be stars! '''Wobbuffet: '''Wobbuffet! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Good idea! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) '''All Heroes: '''Who's that Pokémon? It's Frogadier! (Back to the episode) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Kay, Sanpei, what kind of training do we do next? '''Sanpei: '''Now let me think. (Suddenly his stomach along with Ash's stomach growls) No, I'm as embarrassed as I can be. '''Tai & Agumon: '''I am hungry. '''Clemont: '''That's nothing a little lunch can fix, and I'll take care of the cooking. '''Serena: '''And I'll make the dessert. '''Bonnie: '''It's ninja lunch time! '''Clemont: '''Alright, let's eat! '''All Heroes: '''Let's eat! '''Ash, Sanpei and Mixels: '''Hey, thanks! (They begin to eat lunch) '''Omi: So, enjoying your Lunch? Zaptor: '''Thanks for the hamlogna sandwiches! '''Sora: You're welcome. Sanpei: 'Wow, this is great! Delish! What is this? '''Takato Matsuki: '''You're eating, fried noodles. '''Sanpei: '(Eats the noodle) It's not favorite food, I heard of it from one of my friends in ninja village is so good! 'Serena: '''Please try the cookies I bake too. '''Sanpei: '(Eats the cookie) This is the best cookie ever! (Later our heroes are taking a nap) '''J.P. Shibayama: '''I'm so full. '''Tommy Himi: '''Yeah. '''Sanpei: '''There's nothing like a nap after a good meal. '''Ash Ketchum: '''For sure. '''Thomas: '''Yeah. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So Sanpei, that ninja village you mentioned, is that you're hometown? '''Sanpei: '''That's right. It's home of my olddest brother "Ippei" who is by far the strongest man in Ninja Village with his Greninja. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Greninja? '''Double-D: '''It's the final evolution of Froakie. '''Raimundo Pedrosa: '''Yes. '''Sanpei: '''And there's my other brother "Nihei" who lives in Ninja Village as well, with his Venusaur. '''Bonnie: '''So there's Ippei, there's Nihei and there's Sanpei. '''Sanpei: My ultimate goal is to one day defeat both of my brothers and assume the title of strongest ninja in ninja village once and for all. Tai Kamiya: Good for you. Ash Ketchum: So I guess you left Ninja Village so you can train, right? Sanpei: Exactly, what about you Ash? Ash Ketchum: I'm working hard to become a Pokemon Master. Serena: It's incredible how even though your goals are different, you're both working as hard as you can to realize your dreams. Clemont: Sounds like you make good rivals. (Later we go to Bonnie, Dedenne and Pikachu playing as ninjas) Agumon: So what's next, Sanpei? Sanpei: Next we'll be train by to tree branch to tree branch in order to get the kind of explosive power one needs to execute an exceptional quick attack. All right then, Ash and Froakie, Tai and Agumon, you follow Frogadier and me. Ash Ketchum: Froakie, this is where we really need to step on the gas. Tai Kamiya: Agumon, let's pump things up. Agumon: Right, I have to be strong! (Sanpei, Frogadier and Ash's Froakie takes off) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! (He jumps to get to the tree branch and almost lost his balance) Sanpei: Always look two or three branches ahead you'll go faster! Once you get the hang of it, you won't believe your speed! Tai Kamiya: Be careful, Agumon! Agumon: Yes! Ash Ketchum: Wow, Froakie, you've gotten a lot faster! Tai Kamiya: Keep up the paste! (They continue jumping tree branch to tree branch) Ash Ketchum: Yeah, keep it up, Froakie! Raimundo Pedrosa: Stop! (Sanpei, Frogadier, Raimundo, Tai and Agumon stops) Tai Kamiya: Ash, Froakie, wait! (Too late, Ash and Froakie jumps off the tree branch and was about to fall down to the cliff, but Sanpei uses his rope to catch them just in time) Sanpei: You two alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Raimundo Pedrosa: You guys, could've gotten yourselves killed! Sanpei: Remember, you need to act with complete awareness of your surrounds at all times! Ash Ketchum: I'll do that, thanks a lot. Tai Kamiya: Next time, be careful not to fall down the cliff! Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, Tai, it won't happen again! (Cut to Bonnie) Bonnie: Now Ninja Leaf Shroud. (Pikachu threw leaves on Bonnie) Sanpei: And next up we finally work up on our Quick Attack. Footi: Sure thing. Ash Ketchum: '''Hear that? We're ready to go! '''Sanpei: '''Alright, Frogadier, show them how it's done. Use Quick Attack! (Frogadier uses Quick Attack and hits the rock) '''Cody Hida: '''Now that's fast. Quick Attack generates so much power because it's done with so much speed. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, Frogadier's quick attack is as awesome as I've seen! '''Bonnie: '''Wow! '''Sanpei: '''Then why don't you give it a try? '''Rigby: '''Go for it dude! '''Ash Ketchum: '''RIght, alright, Froakie, quick attack let's go! (Froakie uses Quick Attack and hits the rock but no effect) '''Takuya Kanbara: '''The rock didn't get destroyed. '''Sanpei: '''Froakie's forms is correct, but it still moves too slowly. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Kay, Froakie one more time! You've got to move your feet with full speed! Keep thinking of you're next move! (Froakie hits the rock, but didn't work still) '''Ash Ketchum: '''We're almost there! '''Sanpei: '''But I still wouldn't think call what Froakie is doing a quick attack. (Suddenly a giant Meowth charm came out of nowhere as Froakie and Frogadier dodges) '''Sanpei: '''Hold on, what's that? '''Agumon: '''Where did that come from? '''Jessie: '''Prepare for trouble, hold on for dear life! '''James: And make it double the syrian strikes! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And it's James! Jessie: Team Rocket studily blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for one ninja as fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! '''Shuff: '''Major Nixel! '''Chris Kratt: '''It's Zach! '''Martin Kratt: '''Oh, no! Not, Gourmand! '''Aviva: '''Donita! '''Koki: '''Paisley! '''Agumon: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Omi: Jack Spicer! Sanpei: '''Who are they? '''Ash Ketchum: '''There really bad guys, who steal other people's Pokémon. '''Jessie: '''It's a gift! '''James: '''Now we're going to add Froakie and Frogadier to evil Pokémon ranks! '''Donita Donata: '''And I also wanted to steal the DigiDestined's crest! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Our bosses and Bird-Brain is going to be pleased. '''Meowth: '''We'll catch them right now, then the boss will say thanks. (The Robot Meowth's charm glows brighter, blinding the heroes) '''Meowth: '''Oh, yeah! (The Robot Meowth fires the arm to catch Froakie and Frogadier. But two Water Type Pokémon dodges) '''Tai Kamiya: '''We've got to help them! Go for it, Agumon! '''Agumon: '''Right! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon) '''Greymon: Nova Blast! (He fires the attack on the Zackbots) Sanpei: Frogadier, frubbles! (Frogadier throws the frubbles on the charm) Meowth: My head's frosted! Sanpei: Alright, Ash. Froakie and Frogadier need to put their strength together. Ash Ketchum: So that's what will do! Tai Kamiya: '''That's right! '''The Chameleon: You heroes are going down! James: Hmm, well I prefer a part! Jessie: Separate them! Meowth: Don't sweat it, you gotta keep them separate! (Robot ninja Meowth fires Meowth charms) Jack Spicer: Jackbots! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots! Zach & Jack: Attack! Ash & Sanpei: Quick Attack, let's go! Tai Kamiya: Greymon, attack! (Froakie, Frogadier and Greymon charges, then Froakie dodges the charms) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, no! Greymon: Nova Blast! (Greymon fires the attack and hits the robot, which gives Frogadier a change to hit the robot backwards) Meowth: Feet don't fail me now! Okay, net! (The Robot Ninja Meowth fires a net and traps Frogadier, while a swarm of Zackbots and Jackbots attacks Greymon) Ash & Sanpei: Frogadier! Tai Kamiya: Greymon! Omi: This looks bad! James: '''Oh, hear, hear! '''Jack Spicer: Oh, yeah! Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu takes off his ninja uniform and tries to attack) '''Meowth: '''More net! (The villains fire the net capturing Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, too? '''Greymon: '''Pikachu! (He tries to save Pikachu and Frogadier, but a swarm of Zackbots continues to attack him) '''James: '''Oh, you're a correct shot! '''Jessie: '''Catching three Pokémon hits the spot! '''Zach Varmitech: '''You'll never save you're friends, orange digital dinosaur! (Laughing) '''Gaston Gourmand: You and you're friends will become side-dish! (Laughing evilly) Ash Ketchum: 'No way! Froakie, quick attack, once more! (Froakie charges) '''Meowth: '(Laughs) The only way you can dodge these is not be here! (Meowth presses the button and unleashes robotic Meowth coins to hit Froakie, but dodges them all. Next Greymon tries his best to get rid of the Zackbots all over him, but they continue to keep coming and attack him over and over again) 'Tai Kamiya: '''Greymon! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Tai, wait! (Tai runs trying to save Greymon, but the Zackbots grabs him) '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! '''The Infernites: '''Tai, no! (The other heroes try to save Tai, but the Zackbots and Donita's pose beam trap the heroes) '''Emerl: '''No! (Tai helplessly watches seeing Greymon getting beaten by the Zackbots and Jackbots swarm) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Greymon! Don't lose hope, your strength is in your hands! Be a strong Courage for Everyone! (Flashback starts with Tai and Agumon had great times together during their journey in the Kalos. Next Froakie starts to remember it's training with Ash and Sanpei's Frogadier. As the flashback ends, Froakie yells and Greymon opens his eyes and begins to glow orange as so as Tai's digivice and his crest of courage) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Do it, Greymon! DIGIVOLVE!!! (Froakie begins to activate Double Team and the orange glow on Greymon blasts the Zackbots and Jackbots away) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's going on? '''Sanpei: '''Froakie's using Double Team! '''Teslo: '''What's happening to Greymon? '''Henry Wong: '''Greymon is digivolving! (Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) '''MetalGreymon: '(Yells) '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''What's going on?! '''James: What! Jessie: No way! Meowth: It can't be! Vulk: '''Wow! Greymon digivolved! '''Clemont: Unbelievable! Flain: '''Into what?! '''Ash & Tai: '''MetalGreymon! '''Sanpei: MetalGreymon? Ash Ketchum: MetalGreymon ultimate form of Agumon. He has wings on his back he was able to fly. You better let Pikachu and Frogadier go right now or he unleased Giga Blaster attack to finish you off for good. Sanpei: Amazing! Tai Kamiya: Go get them, MetalGreymon! MetalGreymon: '''Giga Blaster! (He fires the Giga Blaster on the Zackbots and traps freeing the heroes) '''Major Nixel: '''What?! '''Meowth: '''I don't wanna play Pick the Real Pokémon and fight that metal Digimon! '''Zach Varmitech: '''It's that Orange Dinosaur in that Metal Armor, Get em! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Stay still! (The villains charges to attack) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now... Water Pulse! '''MetalGreymon: '''Hey! Up here bucket of bolts, Mega Claw! (Multiple Froakie fires Water Pulse and MetalGreymon fires his Trident Arm and hits the villains and frees Pikachu and Frogadier) 'Donita Donata: '''No! '''Major Nixel: '(Growls) '''Sanpei: '''Wow, Froakie and MetalGreymon did it! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Kay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt zapping the robot and the villains) '''Verminious Snaptrap: (In Banzai's voice) Hey! Who's the Metal T-Rex? MetalGreymon: (In Pumbaa's voice) Are you talking to me? Tai Kamiya: (In Timon's voice) Uh-oh, they call him the Metal T-Rex. MetalGreymon: (In Pumbaa's voice) Are you talking to me? Tai Kamiya: (In Timon's voice) Shouldn't done that. MetalGreymon: (In Pumbaa's voice) Are you talking to me?! Tai Kamiya: (In Timon's voice) Now there in for it. MetalGreymon: (In Pumbaa's voice) They call me, MetalGreymon! Mega Claw! (He fires Mega Claw hitting the Villains along with the Zackbots) Ash Ketchum: '''Let's wrap this up! '''Sanpei: '''Okay! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We're with you guys! Ready, MetalGreymon? '''MetalGreymon: '''Ready! '''Ash & Sanpei: '''Use Water Pulse! '''MetalGreymon: '''Giga Blaster! (Froakie and Frogadier fires Water Pulse and MetalGreymon fires Giga Blaster on the robot and send the villains flying up to the sky) '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Tai Kamiya: '''See ya, losers! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie and Pikachu, your safe! '''Sanpei: '''Amazing! You were great, Frogadier! '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Tai, you saved us. How can you thank you! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Don't thank me. Thank MetalGreymon, Froakie and Frogadier who saved us all. '''Omi: That was amazing. Ash Ketchum: Way to go, MetalGreymon. Bonnie: He's so cool! Serena: What a relief. For a second there I thought the villains are gonna finished him, if he hasn't digivolved. Martin Kratt: '''MetalGreymon looks awesome! '''Chris Kratt: '''You said it, bro. (MetalGreymon de-digivolve back to Agumon) '''Tai Kamiya: You are so awesome, Agumon. Agumon: Thanks you too, Tai. And so as Ash, Sanpei, Froakie and Frogadier. Sanpei: You too. Ash Ketchum: Same goes for you, Agumon. (At sunset) Flain: '''That battle was Epic. '''Vulk: You did well, Agumon. Agumon: It was nothing you guys. Sanpei: Frogadier, I think we owe them a gratitude for all they did to us. Ash Ketchum: We're the ones who thank you. You're the reason Froakie learned to use Double Team, thanks so much for all the great training. Tai Kamiya: And thank you for training my partner to become stronger. Now he manage to digivolve to MetalGreymon and take down the bad guys. Sanpei: Ash, that was as amazing a double team as any I've ever seen either my brother's Pokemon used. Tai, that was amazing your partner Agumon digivolve to Greymon and then he manage to digivolve again. Tai Kamiya: Anytime, Sanpei. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Although it really started out as a quick attack, but I guess that's okay. Clemont: Froakie's double team should be very useful from here on out. Serena: It gives you another move to use in battle. Veemon: Not to mention, if we we're in trouble, then Agumon digivolve to Greymon and then MetalGreymon to help us out. Bonnie: And it's totally cool. Ash Ketchum: Kay, we're off. Let's battle again next time we meet, okay? Sanpei: You got yourself a deal. Ash Ketchum: Take care. Clemont: See ya. Serena: Bye. Bonnie: Be good. Emerl: Farewell, Sanpei and Frogadier. Sanpei: Farewell, everyone. (They leave) '''Narrator: '''Thanks to the guidance of Sanpei and Frogadier. Froakie has hold it's attack skills, and learn how to use Double Team. On top of that Tai's Crest of Courage makes his partner Greymon digivolve into MetalGreymon. Now after promises to meet again, our heroes are back on the road, as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts